


Lambaste

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [749]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs temper gets the best of him with a case.





	Lambaste

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/20/2001 for the word [lambaste](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/20/lambaste).
> 
> lambaste  
> To give a thrashing to; to beat severely.  
> To scold sharply; to attack verbally; to berate.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #401 Storm.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Lambaste

The storm raged overhead. Lightning flashed and thunder roared as they walked through the pitch black crime scene only illuminated by flashlights and the flashes of lightning. A navy officer had been killed in the middle of the road on a desolate highway. 

The local police had called them in, but they’d left since no one ever ventured this way according to them. Gibbs had wanted to lambaste them for dereliction of duty. Especially, after a car came roaring down the highway and Tony risked his life shoving Gibbs out of the way. 

Since the police were already gone, though, the only one around to lambaste was DiNozzo. He hated himself for tearing into Tony like that, but he couldn’t help it. He’d been so frightened that he’d lose Tony to the speeding car.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
